


The Memories we've lost

by EvilQueenLovesApplesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comforting, Crying, F/M, Feels, Outlawqueen - Freeform, eyestares, missing year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenLovesApplesx/pseuds/EvilQueenLovesApplesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is still new in this newly fromed group,<br/>he needs some air<br/>but when in the halls <br/>what does he see?<br/>Regina crying?<br/>alot of things go trough his mind?</p><p> </p><p>OutlawQueen shares some emotions with eachother x</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memories we've lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachael xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rachael+xxx).



> "He doesn't remember me at all"
> 
>  
> 
> This is another one shot Hope yall enjoy!!  
> and leave reviews i love them!!  
> Enjoy!! :)

Robin was new still in this Group of people , seeing all these people together , working together was strange , Snow white and The evil queen working together was still weird for him to see . He got his own room in the Castle of The Queen , with his Merry men .  
It was getting used to bc little John , let out a lot of steam in his sleep if you know what I mean. But he got used to it ,   
Robin opened the door and got out of the room and went into the halls of The Castle , he needed to walk for a bit , the room was starting to get tight on him , all the sculptures and the grey walls he needed some air and colour he laughed to himself. He was walking in the hall when he saw Regina in the distant he only saw the side of her it was so weird to see her , since you know they all said she was Evil once , she didn’t even look evil , she looked….beautiful from what he saw he couldn’t see much bc Snow was standing in front of her talking to her , was he staring at the queen , he couldn’t so he snapped out of it . Snow stepped aside and it revealed Regina With A Tear strolling down on her cheek , has she been crying but before he could see clearly .   
Regina spotted him and was shocked , she immediately wiped away the tear , she had on her cheek , Snow turned around to see why Regina was shocked , she saw Robin standing there , he didn’t know what to do so he smiled and quickly turned arroud , god hope she isn’ t made he thought just keep walking maybe she wont stop you , just keep walking Robin thought .   
Regina didn’t know what to do it was already hard letting Snow see her cry now Robin of all people saw her cry the new boy , god . She whipped the tears away again with both of her hands , she put her hands up to try and stop robin and say something but she couldn’t let a sound out of her mouth she was frozen so she put her hand down smiled and Snow and excused herself to walk back to her Room.

Robin didn’t hear anything so he kept walking he was finally around the corner , when he pressed himself to the wall he could finally breath he let out the biggest sigh ever omg that was so close he knew she wasn’t evil anymore but she could still hurt him … really badly .. but she wouldn’t do that to him he thought why did he think this?  
It was dinner and it was awkward bc Robin was right across from her , she walked in and could already feel all eyes on her , she walked to her seat next to Snow , when she sat down nervously she turned her head to look at Robin hopefully without him noticing , he was talking to Belle , but she kept staring why was she still staring at him , he turned around and saw Regina looking at him . Damn she thought he noticed it their eyes connected for a minute none of them stopped looking , she felt awkward bc he saw her cry , her being vulnerable and she didn’t want that again so she sighed and snapped out of it and turned around to talk to Snow .   
Robin sat next to Belle and of course Regina sat across from her of course what else , he wanted to look but thought it was too risky he thought she wouldn’t be happy he saw her cry and if he would look now and she would notice he didn’t know what she would do so he started a convo with Belle trying so hard not to look at Regina . So he looked at Belle instead talking to her , but he felt eyes burning in his back he thought it was nothing but he was curious so he looked up and was surprised to see Regina staring at him , why was she staring , but he stared back he couldn’t help it she was gorgeous everybody saw and knew it , so when their eyes entwined he lost his breath for a moment breathing heavily , their eyes were connected for a big minute , he couldn’t break contact , so he was glad and not glad when she looked back , was she mad , afraid why did she look away , Belle noticed Robin was breathing heavily ,  
“You ok Robin” She asked curious but still kinda worried.  
“ I am fine Belle” He said still breathing heavily .  
“I just need to go outside take some air.” He said walking away not looking at anyone his breathing still heavily but less than before when their … eyes were connected .  
Ow her eyes those precious eyes he thought , he thought snap out of it Robin so he hit himself in the head not hard and walked out the door , still looking down not up at all not making eye contact with anyone .   
Regina still needed to catch her breath while talking to Snow , his eyes damn they were gorgeous , why was she thinking of his eyes focus on the convo with Snow Regina. She thought.  
She heard heavy breathing was that her or was it Robin she laughed to herself he was breathing heavily she wanted to look if he was the one breathing that heavy how didn’t anyone else notice …it was pretty obvious and loud *she laughed to herself* She looked and she saw him standing up , why was he standing up did she upset him , she only looked at him that’s all , he was indeed breathing heavily , she kept staring at him while walking away , why did he hit himself in the head she thought she smiled and laughed to herself , did I have such a huge impact on him. He was almost at the door when Regina let out a big breath , she wanted to call his name again but there where too many people in this room to question why The queen of most people was Calling Robin’s name . So she kept quit and looked a bit around she didn’t want to talk to anyone she felt sad she didn’t know why was it bc he walked away it couldn’t be.

Robin had to many emotions , that hit him when she looked at him , was he seriously falling for the only person he couldn’t have , he couldn’t be he can’t why would she want a thief like him while she is The Queen of all people .   
He walked all emotional to his room and closed the door hard behind him like slamming it shut.

Robin walked out when he finally was finished over thinking the stare they only had one look together , he walked through the walls extra careful he wouldn’t run into Regina or a crying Regina , bc that would be bad for her the same person seeing her cry twice. “I hope she is ok” He thought to himself , why did he think this , she is her own person so she can take care of her own she was a queen after all , but he felt the strange feeling to comfort her …  
He shook it off him literally and he walked trough the walls it was 2 hours after the dinner so he thought he might go to the outside garden sit there for a minute and think what he could do …. He thought by now everyone was in their room again so he went towards the garden .  
He walked through the open space into the garden , what he saw him surprised and shocked him.

Regina sat on the stone bench in The garden of the palace she came her to have some peace and alone time , she thought no one dared to come her so she thought she was not gonna be interrupted and could think in piece .  
She felt a presence behind her and turned around , she was crying so she quickly wiped away her tears.  
“I am sorry , I am gonna go you’re here so I just wanted to get some air but I will do it somewhere else” Robin said.  
“This is the second time , you see my crying this is getting embarrassing” Regina said while wiping away her tears with her right hand.  
“Yeah sorry for that didn’t mean to do that” Robin said smiling awkwardly.  
“If I can ask , are you ok?” Robin asked slowly walking towards the bench Regina was sitting on . He wasn’t sure if he could do this he was sure she was gonna send him away , but he couldn’t stop himself his body and his emotions said GO!!.  
“Uhm yes I am fine , I am …” Even Regina didn’t believe herself why didn’t she send him away she never let anyone close to her ever , why would she let him get close to her seeing her cry twice , she could feel him getting closer , she wanted to stop him but she couldn’t she didn’t want to , she felt comfortable with him she wanted to open up to him she felt good with him , what the hell Regina why are you thinking this.  
Robin walked closer and closer to Regina but she didn’t stop him so he kept walking so when he was next to her he sat himself down next to her on the bench but at a safe distant.  
She was trusting him but he didn’t want to take advantage of this new formed trust in him so he kept a reasonable distant.  
“You and I both know that isn’t true” He said , did he really just sat that that was too confident.  
Robin smiled at a still ducked Regina hiding her tears. Not sure what to do.  
Regina started to look up , she saw a little piece of Robin and she felt to urge to look straight up so she could see all of him what she did slowly not letting him now she wanted to look at him.  
When she connected her eyes she felt lost again and couldn’t breath for a sec and then let out a big breath.  
He said : “ Regina?” bc she was staring again and she let out a big sigh Robin didn’t know what to do.  
“Fine I am not ok, is that what you wanted to hear” She said kinda mad but she didn’t want it to sound so mad and aggressive.  
“Sorry”  
“Its ok , I know we don’t know eachother that well but do you want to talk about it”  
“About what?” Regina said. Kinda knowing what he meant.  
“Whatever is going on that is making this beautiful lady cry” Robin instantly regretted saying that , he just called her beautiful. Right in front of her they barely knew eachother.  
Regina smiled inside , he just called her beautiful wow , she wasn’t called that in a long time the words she heared most where Evil , bad , she is never gonna change.  
So this was a nice change of scenary .  
She knew she needed to say something.  
“Euhm I don’t know” Regina said starting to hide again behind her hand.  
“You don’t have to but I think talking to someone you barely knew* he laughed at this part to himself* that they won’t judge you bc they don’t know you” He knew that it sounded stupid but he couldn’t take it back it was too late he already said it.  
“Euhm , ok that kinda makes sense” she smiled.   
Robin couldn’t stop himself for staring at her smile again god damn that smile was gorgeous.  
“Ok I am listening” He smiled to her.  
“Ok, you know I have a son , Henry” She almost started to cry just thinking about her son.  
“ Yes I do, he seems really nice from what I have heard”  
“Yes he, he…. “ she barely could finish the sentence .  
“In order to get here , to make him happy and Emma , was to put new memories in his brain so he wouldn’t remember the pain of losing everyone he loved , bc we are in the enchanted forest”   
Robin could see the tears started to form in her eyes.  
He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok but he knew he couldn’t so he just kept listening his eyes never losing sight of her face.  
“So , he doesn’t remember me at all” With saying this A tear fell down her cheek but she kept continuing , she needed to tell someone this how she felt get this of her chest.  
“And I can’t get to him , and he can’t get to me , he doesn’t even know who I am I lost him.  
By this part she couldn’t’ keep it in she started crying so hard a lot of tears started to run down her cheeks.  
She couldn’t stop herself from crying she knew Robin was still there but she didn’t care she just couldn’t stop crying she kept crying.  
She started to breath heavily.  
Robin knew he needed to do something , seeing Regina cry made him die inside.  
He couldn’t see this beautiful wonderful lady cry , he couldn’t he needed to stop it;,  
she shouldn’t be crying she doesn’t deserve this , so he did something he knew he would regret but he needed to do something he couldn’t sit there and watch her cry and do nothing.   
She needed to know someone was there for her , supporting her. He knew what he was gonna do was gonna result into him getting a slap in his face.  
So he shoved close to her and , turned her so he was behind her and holding her in his arms.  
Regina didn’t know what happened one second she was crying but she could barely see anything bc she was crying so hard and the tears where blocking her sight.  
And one moment she saw Robin shoving closer to her and the next second he was holding her in his arms . She wanted to get herself out of this , but she was crying so hard and breathing so heavily , and she liked the feeling the warm feeling of Robin’s Body that gave to her.  
And the embrace it calmed her down so she didn’t do anything , she pulled a little bit but she kept his arms around her leaning against his warm firm chest.  
Robin was surprised she didn’t fight as much that she kept in his embrace she fought the touch a little but he kept his arms around her holding her strongly bc he knew she needed this hold this comfort it gave .  
“He doesn’t even remember be “ she said crying while leaving against his chest.  
“Shttt Regina it will be fine you will get to him , you will .”  
“I won’t I can’t how could I do that were stuck here I am never gonna see him again”  
“Hey you will see him again where is that strong woman I saw and heard so much about she would never give up this quickly n especially if its about her son”  
Regina was so glad Robin was there she really needed someone to be here right now otherwise she would have broken down completely.  
“I don’t know” She said still crying a little bit but this touch , this embrace surprisingly calmed her down a little bit.  
She started to push herself back up so she was looking at Robin , but still between against his touch ,   
“ I can’t”  
“Yes you can I Believe in you” Did he really just ay that wow Robin.  
Regina still crying smiled at him “Thanks.”  
“Of course Milady , I am here if you need me , you can do it we all believe in you” “ Ok so know chin up and smile bc you are so much more beautiful when you smile” He said smiling , still looking straight in her eyes.  
Regina still looking back at him still looking in his eyes , she felt at home looking in those wonderful eyes that glinstered with a light.  
(She swore she could see a little spark in his eyes.)  
She moved out of his touch but not loosing sight of looking in his eyes , still looking in his eyes the whole way she moved.  
He called her beautiful again it gave her a warm feeling inside her body , in her heart.  
He swear he was gonna lose his breath any second now if she kept looking at him like that.  
“Thanks for being here for me , while I was a crying mess”  
“It’s ok you were still beautiful crying Milady “He laughed wow that comment was so cheesy.  
She laughed back still staring in his eyes not keeping her eyes away for anywhere but his face.  
“I believe in you” Robin said all loved up still looking is her eyes , those eyes that could light up the whole world or This palace after dark.  
He got lost again  
Those words hit her like a brick it changed something inside her head , her body , her heart.  
It turned a switch.  
Hearing for a second time someone actually believed in her , yes her.  
She smiled.  
He saw something changed in Regina’s eyes.  
And couldn’t stop himself he move even closer to her , close to her legs where she was sitting.  
He moved his hands up and placed them on her face . and smiled and looked in her eyes.  
Never losing sight of her Eyes that were still connected and looking into his.  
She knew something changed and Smiled.  
The warm feelings of his hand warmed her whole body and set her on fire. Making her feel warm and feel at home . He was … .. A place she could turn too whenever she need someone.  
Robin moved closer.  
Regina did so too   
Never losing sight of his Eyes.


End file.
